housefandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Park
'Dr. Chi Park ' was a major character on House in the eighth and last season. She was also the latest member to join in House's diagnostic team. Park was chosen #20 on Buddy TV's 2011 list of best new characters. She was portrayed by Charlyne Yi Character biography Park was born in the United States, the daughter of two immigrants: Kwansik Park, who was born in Korea and her mother who was born in the Philippines. Her parents came to the United States with virtually nothing, but managed to make enough money to send Park to college and medical school. She has at least one sibling, a brother. During high school, her intense study habits earned her the nickname "The Bookie Monster". It is not disclosed where she went to college, but what little we do know about her was eventful. Her roommate eventually went on to become the editor of Yale Law Review. She lived next to a Jewish fraternity and, in her words, "tapped at least thirty guys" without forming any emotional bonds (though she did admit that this was a lie, but when asked she did not answer if the true figure is higher or lower than 30). However, she did have a steady boyfriend. While they were on "a break" to determine whether they really wanted a permanent relationship, he used the opportunity to sleep with two of her friends, then dumped her. As a result, she gained "82 pounds" and gained the nickname "Park-ing lot". However, she continued to excel academically and finished in the top 2% of her class in medical school. She eventually wound up as a neurology resident at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and since her parents also lived near Princeton, she started living with them again. S8= At PPTH Park was the star of the neurology residency program, but one night, Eric Foreman had difficulty finding a neurologist to perform a life saving medical procedure. The only one available was Dr. Mark Andrews, the head of the neurology department, but he had been drinking. However, Dr. Andrews was so certain in Park's abilities that he agreed to walk her through the procedure. She completed it successfully, but when the drunken Andrews patted Park's behind to "congratulate" her, she punched him. She was immediately put on leave, but stayed at the hospital during her regular shift to keep her parents from finding out. She planned on taking a new job in Chicago to avoid the disgrace of being fired, which she felt would have devastated her parents. When Gregory House returned to the hospital, the only person Foreman could give him to work with was Park, because her salary was being covered by neurology. House didn't want a "reject" but became intrigued with Park and kept working with her. He also finally got her to deal with her parents over the punch so she wouldn't have to leave, even though it meant a disciplinary hearing. Park continued to work for House, technically staying in neurology even though she wasn't wanted there. When Jessica Adams joined them, she and Park often butted heads over social issues. When Park's disciplinary hearing came up, House bet she would be fired, then worked hard to make sure she would be. However, James Wilson decided to level the playing field by betting House that Park would not be fired, and House got the normally stoic Park to break down into incoherence at her hearing by breaking in just as she was starting her opening statement to demand she be fired for insubordination. Once the hearing committee saw how vulnerable Park was after House abused her, they realized that she had felt just as vulnerable when Andrews had felt her up and decided to give her a minor punishment. It is clear Park is interested in establishing a social connection to Robert Chase, although it is clearly difficult to determine whether her intentions are romantic, are an attempt to find out how Chase manages to stand up to House's abuse and the dangers of practicing diagnostic medicine, or are merely a ploy to prove to House she can make her colleagues like her. She's very persistent. When Chase initially tried to decline dinner by saying it was a bad idea to socialize with colleagues, she pointed out he had married a colleague. She is present during House's funeral, and stays as a fellow doctor along with Dr. 'Adams and presumably Dr Taub, with Chase as the new Head of Diagnostics. Personality Park has ongoing anger issues, which culminated in her punching her former superior Dr. Andrews when he felt up her behind during a medical procedure. She also slams doors and screams at people when she gets frustrated. When her emotions overwhelm her, her face tends go through amazing contortions, and she often loses the ability to speak. However, for most of the time, Park seems entirely unemotional and can discuss sex and her social life without betraying any emotion whatsoever. Park has difficulty accepting gifts, believing that she should not accept hand-outs and it's better for everyone to earn things themselves. Unlike House, she is very concerned about how other people see her, and always makes sure her hair, make-up and clothing are as immaculate as possible. However, she has been described as having no internal censor. Although House often says inappropriate things, it's clear he meant to do so. Park is often very blunt when she is interacting with others. Park often says inappropriate things as well, but it appears it's partly because she has poor impulse control, and partly because she doesn't know what she's saying is inappropriate. However, it's also clear that Park is observant, although she tends to keep her observations to herself. When she was high on LSD, she let it slip that she had noticed that Chase and Adams were always flirting with each other. House also has more difficulty manipulating Park than he had with his other fellows. He knows that his fellows will usually bury their anger when he pushes them, but he knows Park will merely lash out instead. Park is also aware that House wouldn't have let her stay on the team if she wasn't a good doctor, so House finds it difficult to attack her self-esteem. House tried to undermine Park by noting she wasn't getting along well with the other team members, and she made a concerted effort to spend more time with them. Park is also more than willing to stand up to House, both personally and professionally. ru:Чи Пак Trivia *In Better Half, Park says she slept with over 30 guys in college and that she lived next to a Jewish fraternity. After House leaves, Adams asks about it and Park says "Everybody lies". While Park is leaving the room, Adams yells after her, asking whether the number is higher or lower than 30, which Park ignores. *Park seems to be politically conservative. In Perils of Paranoia, she thinks having a bunker full of guns is not because of paranoia and its just normal to be prepared. Also she doesn't like gifts or handouts, she would rather earn it. Appearances Category:Doctors Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:House's Team Category:Characters Category:Season 8